Showtime
by jeromevaleska
Summary: When a new girl joins the Maniax and starts flirting with Jerome, you are really determined to show her not to mess with you anymore.
You were quickly losing your patience. You were coming dangerously close to using your daggers on her. You had also come to the conclusion that you hated her with a passion. Both feelings were the direct result of your Jerome.

You told yourself that you weren't jealous of the newest member of the Maniax that Theo recruited, nope, the furthest thing from jealous. You just hated the way she would stand too close to the ginger, she had no right to be in any close proximity of his whatsoever. You also hated the obedient puppy face she always had when Jerome told her to do something for him. Her name was Haley, and oh how you began to resent that name whenever it came out of anyone's mouth, and nothing infuriated you more than her bouncy blond pigtails that had way too much life in them. You could feel the little green monster in your gut—the one that would appear whenever Haley was around, it would resurface and growl with each gushing of any word she ever uttered.

Another thing you hated was the way Jerome acted like nothing was wrong, like he didn't notice the looks Haley gave him or the way she would just do anything Jerome asked her to do without any hesitation.

You and Jerome weren't in a relationship. You didn't go on dates or go on walks and hold each other's hands and give each other flowers or chocolate, you weren't a couple, you were just–together. Everyone in the Maniax knew that you two belonged to each other, it was undeclared, but none of them were stupid enough to ask or make a move on you because they knew an immediate death would come to them or several severed limbs then death. You probably wouldn't know how to have a normal, healthy relationship even if you wanted, so as far as you were concerned the point was moot.

So you two weren't a couple, but you spent a lot of time in each other's company, and you were always by his side when it came to wreaking havoc on the city, so things were comfortable enough.

With all that into consideration you decided it was time the new girl realized who Jerome belonged to. You had to silence that green grumbling monster who kept telling you again and again to show her who was boss – or at least who was second in command. So one day, the little green monster started roaring. You were strolling down the halls of the penthouse, intending to just grab a snack in the kitchen when you spotted Haley in the living room with the ginger. She was huddling close to him on the sofa, leaning in far closer than you thought was appropriate. As you watched, she reached around Jerome, again, far too close, to grab a file and flip to a specific page of some book she probably had no interest in, she just wanted to touch and get closer to him. She was wearing a dress that just barely covered the more intimate parts of her petite body.

Rolling your eyes, you growled lowly to yourself as you stomped your way into the room. Jerome perked up when he saw you, apparently unaware of what was going on. "Hey dollface, nice seeing—"

You shot a piercing glare at the blond next to him, and you were quick to cut him off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" you hissed, thinking about all the ways you could slice her apart, and how you wanted to rid of her hands the most so she couldn't ever lay a finger on him again.

She looked taken aback when you started yelling at her, and she glanced at Jerome who was only grinning as he watched this scene unfold right before his eyes, looking like he wanted to grab a bag of popcorn while he enjoyed the show.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just having a conversation with Jerome," she answered, looking offended as her eyes narrowed slightly when she looked back at you. "I'm just trying to get to know everyone, that's all," she added.

"Fuck you," you spat, "you haven't been trying to get to know anyone else," you snarled and quickly added, "he's mine, not yours, you fucking bitch!" you shouted. Jerome was cackling the whole time, whipping his head back and forth occasionally to watch both of your expressions, and reveling in how you were fuming because you needed to prove he was yours.

"Well I don't see a tattoo on his forehead that says property of Y/N, so as far as I'm concerned, you're wrong," she sassed, a smug smirk playing on her lips like she had won the battle.

"No, he's mine, you bitch, don't make me say it again," you tugged out a knife from a sheath at your waistband, pointing it in her direction, and the ginger's eyes lit up when you did so, finding much joy in this little cat fight that he got front row tickets to, he loved being a bystander and just watching you two go at it.

"You're so rude," she said, her lips forming into a pout, and then she turned away from your venomous glower to look at Jerome. "What do you think Daddy?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side, and you wanted nothing more than to grab her by her neck and then stab her in her heart with the knife as many times as your hand would allow, but then right when you were about to surge forward, Jerome finally took a break from bursting with laughter to speak.

"You're not my girl, and I'm not your daddy," he revealed, adding a cackle after what he said. "Put the toy down, doll," he told you with a wide smirk, still very amused by this whole brawl, and you were quick to lower it down. She looked a little embarrassed, her mouth agape but then she quickly shut it closed before mumbling something under her breath in vexation.

You felt your cheeks grow hot, heart beating hard and loud in your chest like a drum, and he stood up from the seat on the sofa to make his way over to where you were standing. His breath was hot as he leaned forward and electricity sparked through you when his lips brushed yours. You didn't hold back, didn't want a soft peck, you wanted him all. Your breath came sharp before you crushed your lips into his, your body automatically pressing up against his as he held your cheek in his hand.

He kissed you back with the same ferocity, the same passion. The kiss was both frantic and desperate, and he growled into your mouth as you tugged at his hair, smirking to yourself that you came out the victor, and you opened your eyes quickly to make sure she was watching you two. It was your first kiss with the ginger, and with the ardor from his lips, you wondered why you both waited so long for it. He palmed your round buttocks, and ground your hips together. You felt a physical thrill at the bulge he was pressing into your lower abdomen, knowing that you and you alone had put that there. He pulled away only for some much needed air, and a broad smirk crept its way onto his face as his dazed eyes darkened with avidity.

"How did you enjoy the show?" you teased, your playful smirk matching his.

"Whatever," Haley mumbled to herself, turning away to look at anything but you two.

"What do you say, dollface? Think we should give her another show? One she won't forget?" he asked, his brows raising inquisitively as he looked at you with an amused grin. You nodded your head in agreement, and he quickly whipped his head back to look at Haley.

"I'm getting out of here," she removed herself from her seat to leave the room, but Jerome was quick to stop her.

"Uh-huh, you're not going anywhere," he told her, chuckling darkly as he grabbed her by her wrist in a firm grip. "There's something you're gonna want to watch, just so you know who you're dealing with from now on," he looked back at you to flash you a grin, and you giggled in response.

"I'm leaving," she protested, attempting to shake her wrist out of his tight clutch, but it only made him held on harder. He hummed as his nails dug into her skin, and she gasped from the sharp pain that scraped her wrist.

"This way, m'lady," he said with a piercing laugh, guiding her into another room, and you quickly followed him. He threw her down on a chair carelessly the second he entered the room, laughing even louder when she yelped from the harsh impact.

"Hey hey! Okay I get it, you don't need to demonstrate anything more," she fussed, once again trying to leave but the ginger forced her back down with both of his hands.

"Can we duct tape her mouth?" you suggested, "I don't want to hear her ugly mouth anymore."

"That could work, she's starting to get on my nerves," he rasped, and she continued to voice her objects even when Jerome reached his hand out to grab the duct tape. You handed him your knife so that he could cut it, and the tearing sound made her flinch immediately.

"Get the rope, the bitch won't stop squirming," he ordered, and he hurriedly slammed the piece of duct tape on her mouth, pressing his fingers against the sides to make sure it would firmly stay in place. Her complaints were muffled against the tape but that didn't stop her from trying to speak, and he had to hold her down in a bruising grip with both hands because she wouldn't stop in her attempt to flee the room. You hurried back with the rope, he instantly tied her wrists behind her back, along with her ankles, making sure it was as tight and uncomfortable as could be.

"Mmmffh!" she screeched, writhing about on the chair, and making it clang against the floorboards.

"There!" he exclaimed, stepping back to admire his work, spreading his arms out enthusiastically, "much better!" he laughed and then added, "Now, you have to keep your eyes on us, the whole time, got it?" he said hoarsely, "we're going to put on a little show for you, so don't be rude."

"This is like music to my ears," you teased, stepping in close to lean down and whisper that in her ear, her head shaking violently in response.

"You," he pointed at the king-sized bed near your direction, "get on the bed, now," he barked. You were still a little surprised that your first time with Jerome would involve a tied up guest in the room but then you realized at the same time, you shouldn't be surprised in the slightest, this was Jerome we were talking about.

"Yes Daddy," you put emphasis on that last word, much to his amusement. You laid flat down on the bed, your eyes never leaving his as he made his way there. He glanced back to make sure the fidgeting girl was still watching, which she was, her eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears.

He leaned in to whisper against your ear, he dropped his voice an octave when he asked, "Tell me what you want me to do, so our little guest here today knows exactly how you like it."

The tone of his voice sent a powerful jolt between your legs; you were already wet, your soaked thong a poor barrier to begin with, and you could feel a trickle of arousal making its way down your inner thigh.

"I want you to strip me, pin me, and fuck me," you told him, and then added, "hard."

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, his pupils were blown, completely giving away how into your suggestion he really was. A crooked smile took over his face before he nodded and took control immediately, grasping your waist to pin you against the bed. He pressed his body into yours, leaving no gap between you two, and you were thrilled, breathless with the excitement of what he would do next.

He was rock hard now, his erection straining against the material of his pants as he ground against your core. You knew it would probably leave a damp spot on the front of your dress given how worked up you were already, but you couldn't care less. You just wanted more, and you wanted it now. But more than that, more than anything, you wanted to hear him, to hear his words, and he didn't disappoint you.

His voice was rough when it finally reached your ears. "Is this what you want, doll? You want me to do whatever I want with you?" he spoke as he kissed and nipped his way down your neck, undoubtedly marking you with his teeth, and yes, that was exactly what you wanted, so you nodded and released a strangled 'yes' into the air.

"You want me to pin your body with mine so you can't move, fuck you hard and make you come, over and over?" he questioned in a whisper.

"Yes!" you replied instantly.

He glanced back at the other girl in the room, her body still wriggling through the tight restraints.

His hands – those long fingers – ran the length of your skin, from your neck, over your breasts, pinching your nipples through the layers of fabric. He was all dark eyes and poker-faced when he lifted the dress over your head, tossing it aimlessly to the side, your bra was gone just as quickly. Wasting no time, he nudged the scant fabric of your thong aside, one thick digit sliding between your soaked folds and immediately delving into you. You gasped at the sensation, his fingers were so talented, filling you more completely than yours ever could and masterfully working every last nerve ending.

You could feel more than see his smile against your cheek, his breath coming hot against your skin when he spoke again. "Do you feel that? Can you feel how wet you are? Your body is practically dripping for me, doll."

You couldn't help but giggle as you turned to look at Haley breathing heavily through her nose, her sobbing muffled through the tight tape on her mouth.

He kissed you deeply as he withdrew his finger, sliding it between your slippery lips and over your clit, over and over until your knees began to buckle, his words and his hands working you up into a frenzy of sensation that you could hardly withstand.

You clutched at his shoulders as his other arm banded around your waist to keep you upright, and he added a second finger to his task, both thrusting roughly into your heat yet again, only to withdraw and work tirelessly at the bundle of nerves, drawing shudders and sighs from deep within you.

"Oh doll, I love seeing you like this," he cooed, "I'm going to make you come, right now," he uttered hoarsely. "Is that what you want, to come with my fingers on your clit?"

You would answer if you had any control over your vocal cords, but as your orgasm took over, you could only moan nonsensically, a long string of consonants and vowels flowing from your lips as wave after wave of white-hot bliss coursed through you that your mind went blank from the intense pressure you just exerted.

Your body was still shuddering, soft whimpers escaping your lips as you emerged from the haze of your climax. You could feel his damp fingers clutching at your hip, the arm at your back still keeping your legs stable under you. You opened your eyes to find his locked on yours, that devilishly dark grin watching your every move, taking you in, all flowing hair and flushed cheeks, your breaths was still stuttering in your chest as you came down from your dizzying high.

"Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous when you come, do you know that?" he sounded awe-struck, the intensity of your orgasm obviously having moved him as deeply as it did you. "Let's get these out of the way, shall we?" he whispered, hooking his fingers around the sides of your underwear, drawing them down your legs slowly, methodically, until you steadied yourself with a hand on his shoulder while you stepped out of them, kicking your shoes off simultaneously.

He straightened before you then, so much taller now without the benefit of your heels, and a thrill moved through you at how he dwarfed you. His eyes never left your face as he brought your soaked, wadded-up thong to his nose and inhaled deeply. Your inner muscles clenched at the sight, your need to be filled and fucked by this man suddenly urgent and overwhelming. The fact that he was going to take you in front of the girl who you grew to hate just made it all the more exciting, her muffled moaning serving as pleasant background noise to the both of you.

"I love the way you smell," he murmured, tossing your panties aside, drawing the fingers that were inside you just moments before into his mouth to suck them clean. He closed his eyes, moaning around the digits, and once again you went weak in the knees simply listening to him enjoying your flavor. He finally pulled them from his mouth, with a loud pop, his voice rough and dripping with desire when he said, "I love the way you taste even more."

One wide palm gripped your waist and pulled you into his body while the other tangled in your hair so he could draw your mouth to his again. Your lips fused in a scorching kiss, the tang of your own arousal faintly clinging to his tongue as he surged into your mouth, and you gave it all back, giving to and taking from the other before he pulled away, both releasing a soft sigh at the sudden loss.

But then you understood why, he began the process of removing his own clothes, and you were idle for only a beat before joining in, working his belt and zipper while he unbuttoned his shirt. You were both busy stripping him down while he continued to talk.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to fuck you?" he asked suddenly, and you paused at your task to look at him, his shirt gone now and his face hovering so close to yours, his eyes black and hungry. Without looking away, you shoved his slacks and his boxers down his legs hurriedly, and he stepped out of the garments while toeing his socks off, finally, gloriously bare.

"I've wanted to taste you for ages, did you know that?" he rasped, and he cupped your ass, pulling you close again, while grinding his member into your pelvis, a cascade of fireworks setting off within your belly, and if he wasn't inside you soon you felt like you just might combust. "And you didn't disappoint, dollface, I could eat you forever."

You couldn't stop the reaction of your body any more than you could control the noises falling from your lips, out of your mind with arousal now. He finally moved to lower you to the bed, encouraging you to scoot further onto the mattress so he could follow, kneeling between your legs. He grasped an ankle in each hand, spreading you wide, opening you up to his lazy perusal. His eyes locked on your exposed sex, your arousal glistening in the low light of the room.

"I can smell you, you know," he growled at you, before lowering his head so he could slide his tongue through your slippery folds, gathering what you could only imagine was an entire mouthful of your juices because you were that wet right now.

"Oh fuck, you're delicious," he purred, "but as much as I'd love to eat that beautiful cunt of yours, right now, I'd rather fuck you."

You could only sob with joy when he finally lowered himself onto you, wasting no time in pushing his member deep, your legs wrapped about his waist as he began thrusting into you, hard and fast and relentless.

"Jerome!" you cried out softly, and you could only smile when you saw the girl's puffy bright red eyes watching this all take place.

He laced his fingers through yours, extending your arms far over your head, your body stretched and pinned beneath him, and you couldn't remember the last time you felt this out of control, this uninhibited. This taken.

"See this big cock?" you whipped your head back to look at Haley, your face painted with hazy bliss. "It's mine, all mine!" you moaned out proudly, much to the ginger's delight, chuckling darkly as the words flew from your mouth.

His voice was in your ear then, hot and brutal against the tender skin. "Is this what you wanted, dollface? To have my cock buried in you, fucking you until you're barely coherent?"

"Mmmm!" you murmured enthusiastically while wondering how he was still capable of speech with multiple syllables, but then you realized who cares, you wanted them, wanted the words, wanted his exquisite length pushing into you over and over again.

He slowed his punishing pace for a moment, rubbing his pelvis against your clit, pulling a dark moan from your chest at the sensation. You wanted to come so badly, the tight tingling of your orgasm already coiling within your stomach, and it wouldn't take much to nudge you into the abyss, once, twice, maybe more.

"Do you feel that, Y/N? You feel how hard you make me? How turned on I am by you?" he growled, "By your taste, by how divine it feels to be surrounded by your tight little cunt?"

You felt an intense wave race through your body as the words dripped freely from his lips and into your ears. Under any other circumstances, the words would be considered crass or inappropriate, but here? Now? He was driving you crazy in the very best possible way.

You inched ever-closer to the edge, wanting his words to give you the final push into oblivion, knowing they would, so you managed to pant out more in between each plunge of his flesh into yours. He moved his hands so that they were braced at the side of your head now, and he used that leverage to rise up and change the angle of the joining, his shaft sliding against your clit with each downward thrust.

"You want more? You want me to tell you how fucking amazing it feels to be inside of you? How your body feels like velvet, so tight, so wet, gripping my cock when you come apart…" he purred. "You're mine, dollface, you're the only girl I'm going to fuck like this," he cooed.

"Oh… oh god!" you gasped out before you came again, even harder this time, riding out the crest while he drove into you roughly, grinding against your clit as your walls tightened and grasped at him. And all the while, he was still whispering in your ear, "That's right, doll, come for me. It's so fucking amazing being inside of you when you give into it. I can feel your pussy clutching at my cock, milking me. Fuck, you feel so fucking good," he ground out.

Your body was beyond your control now, shuddering and twitching as his shaft continued to glide in and out of you effortlessly. The slickness between your legs flowed unhindered, dripping from you to him to the bed, leaving a damp spot under where your bodies were joined. You were so eternally pleased to feel that he was still rigid inside of you, but then he thrust one more time, then again, then another, and after that he totally lost it. His head dropped to your shoulder, eyes falling shut as he filled you up, hips jerking against your trembling body.

When the two of you were completely spent, he rolled off of you, utterly exhausted, and you came up to curl into his side, breathing in his sweet scent.

Haley started shrieking louder, her way of expressing you to release her now that you two were finished, and the ginger only laughed as he turned his head to watch her wiggle a little longer, bound to the chair.

"She makes a nice decoration, don't you think, doll?" he remarked with a loud cackle, smirking smugly to himself.

"I suppose, but I want her gone now," you decided, hissing at her when your eyes met.

He chuckled as he hurriedly picked up his clothes, slipping them on before he made his way to the squirming girl, and you stood behind, pulling a sheet over your body as he untied her.

"Show's over now," he quipped, "maybe there will be another one soon," he turned to shoot you a wink and a dark grin, making you giggle.

She gasped loudly, choking back as her tears swam around her eyes when he ripped the duct tape off her mouth, throwing it to the side, and then he leisurely removed the rest of her binds. When he fully undid the restraints, she dashed out of the room almost immediately, her loud sobs echoing in the hall as she ran.

"What a cry baby," he said along with a burst of laughter. "She's lucky you didn't stab her to death, we were actually really kind to her," he added.

"Oh I would have," you replied, "but she needed to know not to mess with me anymore," you finished, and smiled when he snuggled up next to you on the warm bed.

"Think she learned her lesson?" he asked, head tilted as he eyed you. "She seems like she might be a slow learner," he speculated.

"Hope so!" you chirped as you clung to him, your arms wrapped around him tightly.

And sure enough, she didn't ever flirt with the ginger again, or mess with you, for that matter. You found that you were a little thankful for her, though, because it took her flirtation for you and Jerome to finally do it, so everyone won that day. You and Jerome fucked, and Haley still got to breathe rather than being diced to little pieces from your deadly wrath.


End file.
